elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leveled Items (Skyrim)
Leveled items refer to loot or quest rewards that vary in strength due to Character Level. At lower levels, these items have weaker base stats, while at high levels, these stats increase. In order to make the most of these weapons and armors, the Dragonborn should obtain these weapons once they have the highest base damage/defense value. List of leveled items Weapons *Chillrend – This weapon can be found in the Riftweald Manor during the quest "The Pursuit" – It is sealed in a locked case located in Mercer Frey's chamber, where one must go to complete the quest. This unique weapon is potentially the most powerful One-Handed sword in the game, but only if the manor is entered once the Dragonborn is at least level 46. *Dragonbane – Can be obtained in Sky Haven Temple during the quest "Alduin's Wall" – It is located on a table in an atrium just off to the left of the main chamber. Best version is available at or above level 46. *Gauldur Blackblade – It can be obtained in the ruins of Folgunthur by defeating Mikrul Gauldurson during "Forbidden Legend" – Best possible version is available at or above level 36. *Gauldur Blackbow – It is dropped by Sigdis Gauldurson in Geirmund's Hall during the quest "Forbidden Legend" – This weapon's best possible version is found at or above level 36. *Lunar Weapons – Two sets, one of Iron and another of Steel, can be found in Silent Moons Camp – The Lunar Weapons found here respawn. The highest stats for both sets can be found at or above level 6. *Miraak's Sword – Can be looted from the skeletal remains of Miraak upon his death at the conclusion of the quest "At the Summit of Apocrypha" – This is the weapon with the highest requirement at or above level 60. *Nightingale Blade – Karliah gives it as a reward for completing the Thieves Guild quest "Hard Answers" – The best possible version is available at or above level 46. *Nightingale Bow – Karliah will give it to the Dragonborn after completing the Thieves Guild quest "Blindsighted." One of the best bows in the game if found at or above level 46. *The Pale Blade – During the quest "The Pale Lady," The Pale Blade can be looted from the body of Ra'jirr after he is killed by The Pale Lady in Frostmere Crypt – Highest stats at or above level 27. Armor *Nightingale Armor – Acquired during the course of the Thieves Guild quest "Trinity Restored" – Best version is available at or above level 32. *Shield of Solitude – The Shield of Solitude is given as a reward by Falk Firebeard upon completion of the quest "The Wolf Queen Awakened" – Best version is available at or above level 40. *Miraak Mask – The mask can be acquired from the remains of Miraak at the conclusion of the quest "At the Summit of Apocrypha" – Best version is available at or above level 60. Jewelry *Mage's Circlet – Acquired after completing the quest "Good Intentions" – Best version is available at or above level 25. Note A leveled item will use the base stats from when the Dragonborn first enters the item's location. If the Dragonborn does not collect the item and leaves, the base stats will remain the same as when the area was first entered, regardless of the Dragonborn's level when returning and claiming the item. e.g. The Dragonborn enters the Riftweald Manor at Level 12, but chooses not to take Chillrend as this will overburden him/her. The Dragonborn continues his/her adventures, returning to Riftweald Manor at level 27. Despite the Dragonborn's level being 27, the base stats had previously been set to level 11–18. See also *Leveled Creatures (Skyrim) *Random Loot (Skyrim) es:Objetos nivelados (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Lists